The Tales of Hair?
by xXEm-ChanXx
Summary: A Rapunzel, Tangled, Fairy Tail Mash-up! This is a STINGLU! you hear that! Good. Alright, I can't explain this to well, so to know the magic, you're going to have to read the story. Or you know, brush Lucy's hair as she sings "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." XD PLEASE READ STICY!


Ok, so I watched the movie Tangled with my siblings, and all throughout the movie all that I could think was: 'wow, this is the perfect StiCy!' I'll just fix it up a little bit to better fit Fairy Tail!

**Let it be known, I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or Tangled. And do not plan to gain any profit from this story.**

**~Somebody's POV~**

"This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl, named Lucy. And it starts with the sun.

Now once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of sun, came a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Centuries past and a hop skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom, the kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen, she was about to have a baby, but she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle, or in this case, a magic golden flower.

But in the centuries past, an old woman found the flower, and sang to it to obtain its gift. She used it to keep herself young and beautiful for hundreds of years. The small song that she had to sing went like this:

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_

While the castle guards were searching for the flower, the old woman, otherwise known as Minerva Orlando, made a mistake. Hearing the castle guards coming, and not wanting them to find her treasure, she hustled to hide her flower and run away. In the midst of running, she accidentally knocked over the flowers disguise, exposing it to the castle guard that came right as she hid away in the forests bushes.

Mother Orlando then watched as two castle men uprooted the flower, and ran back to the kingdom with her lifeline.

Back at the kingdom, the magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair; I'll give you a hint, that's Lucy. To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky, and for that one moment everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.

Mother Orlando couldn't live without the magic of the flower, so she snuck into the castle in the dead of the night, and sang above the princess's cradle "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, ohh!" _ In trying to take part of her hair, she cut it. And in her hand the strands turned a dark brown, as well as the cut strands on Lucy's head. Realizing that the only way for her to stay alive was Lucy, Mother Orlando stole the child and just like that, was gone.

The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not fine the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Minerva raised the child as her own. 'Lucy singing' "_save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." _ She would sing for Minerva as she brushed Lucy's hair. Luckily for her, doing so still resulted in keeping her young.

Minerva had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden. At some time Lucy asked "why can't I go outside?" shaking her head Minerva answered her "the outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" "Yes Mommy" a young Lucy said.

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on the princess's birthday the queen and king released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return.

**Alright, instead of turning a huge two or so hour long movie into a fifteen page oneshot, I'm going to put it into chapters. Yeah, I know that most of you already know the ending, just watch the movie, but I'm going to be putting in other things, some plot changes of my own.**

**I'll try to post as soon as I can, I'm not sure if I want them to have magic or not, maybe. But just so you know this is a STICY, STINGLU, STING X LUCY.**


End file.
